


Bond

by nikuy



Series: Noiao MPREG [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rimming, references to the fact that Aoba was a design baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He also learnt that to ground himself, Noiz found comfort in any kind of physical contact. In a way, Aoba was happy that he could literally help Noiz by loving him, but on the other hand, he felt like he was the one being consoled. There was no questioning on their compatibility at this point; Aoba never thought a bed-ridden brat could ever make him feel like he was in heat all the time. He could feel himself growing attached more and more and it soon became somewhat infuriating for him. He was supposed to be able to control himself, but with Noiz around, control became way too overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first DMMD fic and I am ashamed that my love for Noiao really tests my ability to write smut. Also, if this feels too rushed or anything, most probably it's because...it is. I started writing the 2 part before I even tried to write this part, this basically works to fill the background story for the next parts, so....yeha. Ok. Please carry on by your own risk.

The air in the room felt somewhat thick for him the second Noiz grabbed his wrist and he had this odd expression Aoba had never seen on his face. He looked tense, but somewhat flustered...why was he being shy? Aoba could feel his own body tensed at the warm hand wrapping around his wrist with no intention of letting go. It sent a rush all over his body, somehow making him shiver and a little strung, but it was nothing compared to Aoba's panic when he felt blood rushing to his cheeks.

"W-what...?" the older man finally asked.

"I've been…thinking." the blond nearly stuttered, but the rumbles of his voice never sounded so captivating. "Can we talk..?

"Sure..." Aoba had no choice but to recall their first 'physical' encounter and gulped. His voice sounded somewhat arousing during that time too, but at this very moment, the fact that Noiz didn't seem to cover up anything made the blue haired man's heart drum faster than it ever had.

Then Noiz spilled everything, his thoughts, his sentiments, his emotions. His voice didn't waver, but there are times Aoba assumed when he needed time to find some words or courage to let it out. His tone was gentler, hypnotizing, and the more Aoba listened, the more he learnt about the 'punk'. He returned Noiz's touch when he felt like the boy needed encouragement and squeezed his arm gently, listening to his every word intently, his eyes never leaving Noiz even though the younger man made it a habit to look away sometimes.

"Can I..." the blond cleared his throat, but he kept his gaze fixed on Aoba's eyes, "Can I touch you more...?"

The blue haired man blushed at the question, but Noiz shouldn't have asked something he knew the answer. That was why the older man leaned closer, cheeks aflame, lips an inch away from the younger man's.

"You don't really need to ask, idiot."

*

Noiz was different, somehow. He was strong and amazingly so, both physically and mentally. However, his strong mentality only serves more to eat him up from the inside that he couldn't even realize that he was crumbling deep down. It awakened the nurturing instinct in Aoba, though he found out that he was artificially made, but he was made an omega. He could sense the insecurities underneath the younger man's unreadable mask. Building everything back up from the beginning wasn't easy for Noiz, but he never showed how hard he was dealing with it. Probably an alpha streak, but Aoba couldn't bring himself to care, as from that moment on, both of them were merely human beings striving to live.

During those days in the hospital, Aoba had seen many faces of Noiz's. No one might notice, but the tiny quirk on the boy's eyebrows, the slight stagger he made during his therapy, or when he didn't finish up his meal, Aoba knew at least to always made sure to let Noiz know he was there for him, squeezing his hand and showering his face and neck with butterfly kisses. During those times, Noiz would relax and let Aoba melt against him, touching sensitive blue hair, caressing his cheeks, and kissed him deep on the mouth. He was a man of pride, Aoba learnt, he never cried out for help, but he always finds a ways to deliver the message to the older man.

He also learnt that to ground himself, Noiz found comfort in any kind of physical contact. In a way, Aoba was happy that he could literally help Noiz by loving him, but on the other hand, he felt like he was the one being consoled. There was no questioning on their compatibility at this point; Aoba never thought a bed-ridden brat could ever make him feel like he was in heat all the time. He could feel himself growing attached more and more and it soon became somewhat infuriating for him. He was supposed to be able to control himself, but with Noiz around, control became way too overrated. 

On the last day of Noiz's stay at the hospital, they practically made a really good use of their remaining time there doing it. Perhaps he was turning into a pervert, but something told him that it wouldn't feel the same doing it anywhere else. Partly a romantic, then? He also helped the alpha to pack up and walk him back to his flat though, and the first time he stepped into the studio flat, he knew it'd be different from that point on. He busied himself tidying the teenager's room to distract himself while the younger man watched his every move with a bored look on his face.

"Hey."

Aoba could feel his cheeks heated at his boyfriend's deep voice, he felt more self-conscious and nervous being there. The promises their relationship gave scared and excited him all at the same time. Did he notice...?

"G-geez." The blue-haired man faked a groan, "How did you live all this time? I thought my room was a mess, but this room is a wreck. You even leave the air conditioner on, what the hell..." he muttered as he walked towards the entrance to dump the last pile of empty pizza boxes. Noiz's lime eyes still followed him when he walked back into the room and leaned onto the only window in the room he opened the first time he stepped in. He could see roofs and buildings around the apartment, but it was the first time he could see the ocean from someone's room.

"Aoba,"

"Come to my place if you want to eat from now on." Aoba sighed without turning his head from the window, "Grandma is happy to feed a malnourished growing kid like you. Pizza and pasta all the time, seriously..." he clicked his tongue, and then he heard the bed squeaked as the weight was lifted from it. A few small steps later, a pair of hands slipped around his small waist, caressing absent-mindedly. Aoba knew he was sensitive, but he wasn't that sensitive. Why was he so flustered?

"Hey," Noiz's mouth hovered over his lover's right earlobe, hot breath caressing him, "about the rematch you promised me..."

The older man deflated at what Noiz was talking about and turned around to glare at him, "Seriously? Now?"

"Why not?" the slightly taller man frowned before he pulled his lips into a small smirk, "Or...do you crave for something literally physical?" Blushing, Aoba glared at his boyfriend, but when he realized their proximity, his nerves began to torment him and he gasped. Noiz was...so close.

"T-too close..." the older man put a hand on Noiz's chest and his own heart beat furiously at the texture of his lover's tight pectorals under his touch—he gained a little weight during his stay at the hospital and he worked his torso more often during the therapy for his leg. It felt...slightly harder than he remembered. He could feel himself getting stirred all of sudden and was ashamed for that, what was he thinking? This was supposed to be him sending Noiz home and nurse him back to health afterwards.

"You don't mind being close." his voice rumbled in his chest as Noiz muttered and took Aoba's chin in his thumb and index finger, holding his face right there, "Odd. I feel like I shouldn't keep my hands off you." he murmured as he leaned closer, not kissing nor touching, just letting his lips hover along Aoba's crimson face as if looking for something.

Upon the sudden movement from Noiz, Aoba slammed his back against the windowsill and he felt blood rushing up to his head and…another odd, warm rush of warmth around his nether region, dampening his briefs. This...this couldn't be, of all times, now? Aoba could feel shiver running down his spine at the subtle tilt of Noiz's head. He must have noticed it too, he had learnt all his life never to be around alphas during his heat period ever since his first time, but this was...odd. Way weirder than the first time he was in heat around an alpha. He used to feel scared and helpless, but now the sensation was somewhat...exhilarating.

Noiz moved closer and Aoba could see his Adam's apple going up and down as he gulped. "Huh, what's this?" he murmured, his voice dripping with want. "You smell like something so good, Aoba." he nuzzled Aoba's neck, trying to find the source of the mind-hazing scent. He would never admit it, but the second the odd fragrance invaded his senses, he found himself desiring Aoba even more than he had before. He needed him. He nuzzled the man everywhere, behind his ears, his neck, chest, down to his tummy when Aoba had to gather himself by grabbing the windowsill.

"N-Noiz...!" Even Aoba's voice sounded meeker and somewhat submissive, awakening the feral dominating nature within the blond, "Nn...w-wait! I have...t-to close..."

"Close it then." the younger man replied when he got onto his knees, tapping Aoba's thigh to signal him to turn around and the blue-haired man obediently did. He was about to pull the window close when Noiz abruptly pull his jeans and briefs off in one, swift jerk. 

Gasping, Aoba tried to look at the younger man kneeling behind him to scold him, "Noiz! What are you—“

Noiz ignored him over the unusual sight of clear, sticky fluid running down his lover's thighs right before him. The boy stared at him momentarily, Aoba was flushing even there. He could barely see the man's pucker, but he was sure that fluid came from there. He spent no more time staring as he pushed the older man's legs apart even further, making him squeal and reluctantly buck his ass up, presenting him with a clearer view of his twitching hole, glistening in this...unusual-scented liquid, dripping with it. Ignoring more of Aoba's protests, Noiz leaned close and kneaded one cheek with nimble fingers before he parted it open, making Aoba shiver all over.

"N-no...Noiz, don't...e-embarrassing..."

"Heh, but look at cute it is." He kneaded the tight ring of muscles, feeling the slickness under his touch, the warm fluid dripped down his hand. Noiz looked at his hand and gave his finger an experimental lick. He didn't understand what happened, but it tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before (not that it varied that much), but instead of tasting good, it was rather...calling him to devour more. The inviting scent was so thick in his nostrils and tongue; he could feel himself hardening in his pants as he spread the cheeks further to lick the twitching, dripping hole.

"N-Noiz...!!" Aoba squeaked.

"Hey," Noiz growled at the mouthwatering flavor and overwhelming scent intruding all his senses and dipped his thumb into the quivering pucker with no restraint, "what is this...?" he chuckled hoarsely as he dragged his thumb out slowly, Aoba clamped tightly around him and making squelching sounds as he pulled out, "When did your body become so lewd, hm?"

Moaning at the loss, Aoba squirmed, "No...iz...please..." Aoba's head felt hazy, his body craved to be filled with something...something much bigger. He wanted to be spread open, to be exposed, only by this man. He bit his lower lip when he felt Noiz again down there, licking a long stripe up before he pushed his velvety tongue in, his thumb spreading Aoba's hole open. He moaned again when he felt the piercing on his lover's tongue grazed the mouth of his opening, teasing, hot, slurping the fluid with obscene sounds. He felt the heat getting up to his head when his body jerked and more familiar, creamy fluid hit the wall before him along with pleasure surging all over his body. "N-!!"

Aoba fell onto his knees with his hands still bracing the windowsill. Through his half-lidded eyes, he could see his come staining the pristine white wall before him. He tried to catch his breath, but instead of having the fire in him diminished, he could feel it reawakened in his body with renewed, greater vigor. He moaned as he curled on the floor before Noiz, it was unbearable. Only Noiz could help him, only Noiz could fix this.

"N-Noiz...I can't...too hot..." he cried, wriggling his hips suggestively as he tried to change his position to look at his lover and found him looking entranced.

Noiz swallowed empty air, his throat felt dry as he gathered Aoba in his arms, managing to carry him to bed and laid him there. His eyed Aoba all over as he sprawled helplessly all over the mattress, eyes teary and his body flushed bright pink. He made a damp spot on the bed cover as the sweet nectar never stopped flowing out, Noiz was overwhelmed with a weird urge to eat him whole right there and then. Instead, he helped Aoba to take his top off and spread his legs up, telling him to grab his own legs behind the knees. "Keep them open..." his voice was trembling. He had never felt something like this before, not even once during their previous lovemaking. 

His hands were shaking when he unbuckled his own pants; he quickly removed them along with his briefs and shirt in record time. He returned to his post, panting a little at the indecent display before him. Aoba was near to sobbing when he dove back to the pulsing ring of muscles and gave it a long lick. He couldn't get enough of this...thing flowing out of the blue haired man, it was as if it was presented solely for him and by all means, he did intend to gobble him up if he could. 

"Spread it open for me, Aoba..." he breathed against the hole, smacking his lips against it as Aoba released his legs with a squeal, trying to keep them parted as far as he could, and use his own fingers to spread himself open.

"L...like this...?"

"Yes," Noiz's breath was ragged and he was already dripping onto the bed, but he really, really wanted to devour this moment a while longer. "That's a good boy. Keep it up, okay, Aoba?"

Deftly the blond prodded the hole with his index finger, causing Aoba to jerk in a way that he nearly lost his hold. He prodded deep until he could find that spot that could stir Aoba and as if on a cue, Aoba threw back his head and released a high-pitched moan as he lifted his hips, his dick bouncing on his stomach. Noiz was fascinated; never he had seen Aoba reacted that way. He began to rub that bundle of nerves and Aoba began to shake violently with want, the more he did it the moister his lover became. 

"...M-more! ...No…iz!"

Noiz pulled his finger halfway out and dipped his middle finger into the overflowing cleft. He stretched it a little and he could see how the fluid gushed out of it even more, "You're so fucking wet, Aoba...this slutty hole of yours really wants me that bad, huh?" Noiz chuckled.

"Y-yes, Noiz, I...I need..." the older man gasped helplessly.

"What do you need?" he pushed his finger in and rubbed the throbbing bundle of nerves mercilessly. The older man seemed to be too overwhelmed to trash around and settled with helpless moans and trembling limbs. "Tell me, Aoba, what do you need?" he pulled out his fingers halfway and jammed them in rather harshly, Aoba convulsed at the sensation.

"I...I need you...in...i-in me..."

The blond pressed on the spot again and the older man cried out.

"I think I need a more than that, Aoba-kun." He teased with a smirk. "What do you need in you?"

"Uh...un...y-your...big...hard d-dick..." Aoba meekly stuttered and he was rewarded with another merciless abuse on his prostate, it nearly sent him to the edge, but then Noiz pulled his fingers out and licked them.

"Well, what do you know," Noiz snickered as he gripped the base of his dick to prevent himself from coming, biting his lip, "I'd like to hear more of that, but I guess you've done enough for now..." He positioned himself before his lover's tight pucker.

The blue-haired one gasped as Noiz pushed into him, not hard, but definitely not slow as he slid smoothly into the tight passage, stretching Aoba like he had never before with ease. Aoba cried as Noiz buried himself balls-deep, panting at both the warm tightness he still needed to learn to get familiar with and the look on Aoba's face. He looked desperate. Tears ran down the corners of his eyes as he looked up at Noiz, cheeks were crimson; his lips were wobbling as he tried to form words, drool painted his lips and chin. Noiz would've teased him about it if he were not as desperate for release himself and seeing Aoba's stupid face actually riled him up even more.

"Fuck..." he breathed as he put both hands on each side of Aoba's head, staring back at the omega with a groan. 

He actually thought Aoba actually looked beautiful and sinfully so, he even smelt so good it made Noiz dizzy. He pulled out a little before he slammed back into the older man, making him squeal. He repeated it again, faster. More fresh tears sprang out those amber eyes, now gleaming in yellowish sparks. He was in love with Aoba and very much so, but he had never paid any special attention to his eyes and now he regretted it; the older man's eyes were the most beautiful pair he had ever laid his eyes on and he felt ashamed for not realizing it sooner for a sparse second. He distracted himself by thrusting into the older man, trying to concentrate on what he was doing, watching how Aoba would cry and moan, one hand gripping on one of Noiz's wrists and the other tried to reach Noiz's neck, so Noiz obliged and leaned in so Aoba could wrap his arm around his neck.

The younger man moved his hips again, eliciting random combinations of his name and other intelligible noises. He enjoyed every single one, especially when Aoba called his name with that cracking voice. Every time he heard his name, Noiz picked up his pace with renewed vigor, as if he was after something. It was as if he got some sort of an important goal and he had to reach it. On the other hand, Aoba couldn't stop making noises at all; it felt too good he couldn't brace himself for it. He swore he thought that Noiz felt thicker today, maybe it was just him, but he definitely had never felt so stretched. Noiz's piercings only made it worse...or maybe better.

Aoba choked as Noiz's free hand crept in-between them and wrapped itself around Aoba, sliding up and down with the pace of Noiz's incessant thrusts. "Sorry..." Noiz whispered right next to his ear, "I can't...any longer...ngh..."

"N-Noiz...I..." Aoba couldn't finish his sentence as he felt the base of Noiz dick expanded and stretched even wider than before, causing his body to stiffen for a mere second before he squeezed down around his lover and sprayed thick come onto his own stomach. His eyes rolled back to his head behind his eyelids as he screamed his lover's name, it was too intense yet too sudden he just didn't expect to come that early from what could only be a phantom sensation of being knotted.

It wasn't as if Aoba could care at that moment, and he didn't. Not even a bit. As he slowly got down from his high, he looked up at Noiz only to find him closing his eyes, his shoulder was stiff and he shuddered with a grunt as he gave another thrust and Aoba felt something gushing all over his inner walls. It was hot and thick and Aoba felt as if he could go again as he looked at the face Noiz was making. The boy's lips parted in a silent moan, his eyebrows furrowed, and beads of sweat slid down his temples as his hips convulsed. In that very second, Aoba was overwhelmed with the sense of satisfaction and, somewhat, accomplishment. What for, he had no idea, but it was as if he had been expecting this for so long.

When he felt like he was full to the brim, Aoba touched Noiz's cheek gently and the latter sighed as he finally leaned over and laid his head on his lover's heaving chest, breathing heavily. None of them said anything yet, but somehow Noiz shared Aoba's sense of accomplishment and enjoyed the warmth around him as he finished ejaculating. He believed he had never came that much it should be considered as an anomaly, but he couldn't give a fuck. It felt so good, so right, and it made him happier than he had ever. That was really odd. However, it wasn’t as odd as the fact that not only he couldn’t seem to pull out of his lover, he also, somehow, got hard again while he was impaled balls deep, eliciting a surprised gasp from Aoba.

“N-Noiz…?” the blue haired man blushed at the feeling of being filled like that, but the sensation of his lover’s thick, engorged dick swelling up in him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry…” Noiz groaned as he turned a look at Aoba, his cheeks dusted with pink, but his eyes said otherwise. “Your scent…it doesn’t stop…and it makes me…”

Chuckling, Aoba sighed and pulled the younger man closer with a small, shy smile, “I don’t mind, perverted brat. What choice do I have now anyway?” He leaned closer and licked the pierced earlobe, playing with the piercings, “Besides, you did me so good…I…I want to do it again…”

Chuckling, Noiz kissed the older man’s jaw gently, “Who’s the perverted one now?”

*

The first thing Aoba did when he woke up was to check his coil. It was around midnight, and he texted his grandma just in case. Putting away his device, he felt so tired and hungry, but his joints complained every time he tried to move. Not as if he could move much; Noiz had decided to wrap himself around Aoba’s middle and he still snored lightly. The blue haired omega flushed at the memories of them only a few hours ago. He had no idea what happened, how they did it literally like bunnies all over the place to the point of passing out in the end. On the bright side, the burning pain in him was gone now and he smiled to himself.

Wait a minute.

Thinking back, the sensation was too similar to getting his heat. His grandma told him, even though he was designed as an omega, his heat cycle was different from most people. He did remember that it was so irregular he was forced to take medicine every now and then to prevent himself from being left vulnerable in some public places, at least to mask the scent from nearby alphas. He took the medicine weekly, sometimes along with the ones for his headache, but ever since his headache was gone, he forgot taking any.

That was beside the point though, right? Because even though he took them, he’d still be fertile during his heat anyway. But didn’t grandma say something like the chance of being able to bear a child would be low? He knew he was going through denial, but it would be too convenient to get knocked up on his first trial. He was different after all; he never cared about things like fertility. At least not until now.

He turned a look at Noiz and sighed. If it was if Noiz though, he wondered if it’d be okay. Maybe it would be fine.

*

Noiz lost their rematch a few days later.

Not because he couldn't win, but because of the growing fear of hurting Aoba in him.

At first, he didn't want to show his face to Aoba and the omega understood that he might’ve been hurt over the loss or maybe something else. He gave him some space, he was sure Noiz needed it. Three days passed and Aoba began to consider giving him another three days when he didn’t show up to bug him at Heibon as usual. One thing for sure, Haga appeared to notice the change in him and congratulate him for bonding himself with an alpha (was it really that obvious?). Apparently, not only Haga, his grandma also noticed. Maybe he was the dullest person around, he could never tell whether people were taken or not. There were some who were obviously taken, but mingling around singles only dulled his senses. Or maybe he was just simply dense.

Everything aside, Aoba began to feel uneasy on the fifth day. That was why he walked to the direction of the boy’s apartment after work; he just wanted to check up on him. Noiz didn’t even show up for dinner in the past five days, he was wondering if the boy ate properly. However, he was baffled when he got no answer from his boyfriend when he knocked on his door, over and over. He tried the door, and it was unlocked. Not only it was unlocked, there was absolutely nothing inside.

The mess of cables, gone. Computers, gone. Books and CD’s, gone. There was no trace of Noiz, as if he was meant to erase his presence at all from this place. Aoba refused to assume anything and ran towards the landlord’s office at the ground floor, but he said he knew nothing about it.

Suddenly he felt like there was a big lump in his throat and he walked home. He refused to have the dinner his grandma made and went straight for his room. Only then he legs gave out, Ren jumped out of his bag and climbed his knee.

“Aoba, your psychological showed significant instability, are you alright?”

The blue haired man turned to him with a small, reluctant smile, “I’m sorry, Ren, but can you help me for a bit…?”

*

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Aoba had been all over the island, asking every single Rhyme team and even Ribsteez teams if they knew where the Ruff Rabbits had gone to. Not even a single trace was found, it was as if the whole team disappeared into thin air. He also learnt that the transactions other teams did with Ruff Rabbits were bounced several times to several places first in order to avoid detection, so as for their whereabouts, nobody really knows.

Koujaku was more than willing to offer help, no matter how angry he was when Aoba told him the brat disappeared. Mizuki also asked the remaining people in his team to find something and used his spare time bartending at his own bar to talk to more people. The information they got were distorted, some said they heard about the leader leaving the country, some said since Usui was no longer around they went broke, some said Ruff Rabbit was found out by Toue, it never really ended. It wasn’t as if Aoba could buy any of them, none of them sounded like Noiz. He might be a cheeky little jerk at times, but he wasn’t an asshole. There were striking differences between the two.

On the second month of his search, Aoba woke up early in the morning as he had always did in the last two months to be able to look into it some more. He was up very early in the morning and got used to crying himself to sleep nearly every night, mostly from anger and the rest from loneliness. That morning he woke up with a pair of baggy eyes, he actually had to struggle to keep them open for the remnants of last night’s anger still hanged heavily on each lid.

He shivered at the cold when he stepped out of his bed in a tee and briefs, his head spun the second he stood up, but it wasn’t the usual headache. It didn’t sting like that; it made him feel light and uncomfortable. He didn’t feel good, but he’ll be damned if he would take a break today. Grabbing the walls, he tried to bring himself downstairs and head for the bathroom silently. He couldn’t let Tae to find him like that. When he got in, however, he was hit with sudden nausea and braced the toilet. He ate nothing last night, but whatever that was in his stomach tried to push something out and he was forced to dump anything he got left into the toilet.

He could hear hurried steps outside and Tae’s worried voice outside the bathroom, “Aoba, are you in there? Can I come in?”

Still bracing the toilet on his knees, Aoba tried to stop his grandma, but she already barged in. Her eyes widened upon finding her grandson in such state. With no further ado, she quickly approached him, grabbing a towel hanging nearby, before she carefully took a hold around the base of his hair and wiped the boy’s dirty cheeks, whispering soothing words the way she used to when he was little. Aoba wanted to find comfort in it, but instead he felt the urge to vomit again.

*

When Clear came over, Tae quickly instructed him to keep watch on Aoba while the lady checked on some things. It was hard to keep the blue haired man still, Aoba’s lack of energy really played out in Clear’s task that day. He diligently patted on Aoba’s forehead and cheeks with warm towel whenever it was needed, over and over. Aoba chose to sulk in the end, feeling very tempted not to acknowledge Clear’s presence at all, but even he wondered why would he go to such measure.

Tae returned into his room and Clear looked up to her, “Tae-san.”

“Thank you for looking after him, Clear.” She smiled, “Can you please watch over the beef stew downstairs? I need to talk with my stupid grandson for a bit.”

The silver-haired man stood up with a huge smile, “Sure, just let me know if you need me, Tae-san. Aoba-san.” He left the room.

Aoba could feel his grandma sitting on the side of his bed, the mattress dipped under additional weight. He could feel Tae’s hand in his hair, for once caressing him there and he already got addicted on the comfort he was getting. However, he still refused to look at his grandma.

“Aoba,” Tae called him out softly.

The boy bit his lower lip. He didn’t want to guess, but his brain was making up things. Scary things.

“Aoba, do you want to hear the results?”

Finally Aoba turned to take a look at his grandma, but she didn’t show any sign of worry or anything like that, she simply smiled that soothing smile of hers. It made him feel somewhat more at ease, but he didn’t say anything. Tae touched his face gently before she gave his head a small affectionate knock.

“Apparently you’re a little malnourished. Can you imagine how I feel getting that result? My own grandson is malnourished. That’s partly why you’re feeling dizzy and even more so after throwing up.”

The boy leaned into his grandma’s touch like a spoiled little kid that he was, but then he noticed something. “Only ‘partly’?”

“You’re also pregnant.”

It was amazing how Tae Seragaki could drop the bomb without a drumroll or even a short warning with such a calm look on her face meanwhile her grandson was still figuring out what could the sentence mean. Each word doesn’t seem to belong with one another or maybe it just sounded illogical for his ears. It was very weird. Very odd. Did Tae just speak in Japanese, even?

“It’s entering its second month, quite a fighter too considering you’re malnourishing yourself. Maybe it was mad and made you feel sick on purpose.” She chuckled and patted her grandson’s head, “The choice to keep it or not is in your hand though. I have no saying in this, but I will help you with whatever I could.”

The sudden realization of what was going on brought him back to reality and looked down to his tummy. It was his usual, flat tummy, was there really something growing in there? A baby? His and…Noiz’s? He still couldn’t believe what his grandma told him and he ran his hand down his stomach, trying to find anything different about it, but there was none. Nothing at all.

“Not yet.” Tae cleared her throat, “Of course you don’t expect your tummy to turn all round and big overnight, do you? Never if you’re still not eating well, that’s for sure.”

Aoba was speechless and turned a look at his grandma, his hand still absent-mindedly ran up and down his stomach, “Do you think…I mean…” his throat went dry, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He still, after all, got something that connects him to Noiz no matter what and it was relieving in a sense. As much as he was angry at what his lover did, he could feel that this bond that was growing within him wasn’t something he could easily shrug off. It was very sudden, but he could feel happiness swelling from the inside and that was when he was sure he was, after a matter of fact, pregnant.

“I…” Aoba bit his lip. 

He had no idea how to raise a child, let alone letting one grow inside of him. He had no idea how to explain his situation when the child reached the age to ask questions, he had no idea how to raise them and work all at once like his grandma once did, he had no idea how to deal with one when they cry, but one and foremost, he had no idea how he could cope should he lose this wonder growing inside him. He choked on tears and leaned closer to his grandma, reliving all the pain, the happiness, the loneliness, the completeness, every single emotion he had been though, with names or not. However, he knew he didn’t have to finish his line for Tae.


End file.
